


I missed you

by madfourtyfours



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfourtyfours/pseuds/madfourtyfours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has been gone about a week now, and all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep with Tony. But first he has to go find his beloved workaholic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

As the taxi pulled up and came to a stop next to the large building that Steve called home, he got out of the taxi and thanked the driver while handing him the appropriate amount of money. As soon as he stepped out he could smell the familiar smell of New York, although the usual smell of cars and gas was extremely less potent, that's was to be expected though due to it being about three am in the morning. As the taxi drove off, into the night that was lit by the many lights of New York and not surprisingly a few people walking around, it kicked up a few puddles of water left on the street.

'Must have just stopped raining' he thought to himself as he kept walking towards the entrance to the avengers tower.

As he reached the doors of Avengers tower they opened up automatically, he wasn't surprised or amazed by it anymore that much as he has been living in the tower with his boyfriend Tony Stark for almost two years. After the New York incident and shawarma Tony exclaimed that all of them were welcome to come live in Stark Tower while the clean up process was happening in New York if they wanted to, the dead Chitauri bodies weren't going to get rid of themselves, and they all pretty much excepted instantly.

Natasha and Clint usually stayed at shield headquarters and nobody blamed them for not wanting to stay there; the place made you feel like you were in an extremely nice looking prison, not to mention the beds were not comfortable at all.

Thor left for Asgard with Loki after the battle, but he returned and helped with the clean up process about a week later, and since he didn't really have anywhere else to go ( Jane lived in New Mexico she was much to far to stay with if they were to be working in New York) he happily stayed with his new found friends and took up Tonys offer. Bruce was actually planning on going to Stark Tower anyway since Tony offered back when they were in the lab analyzing Lokis scepter on the helicarrier.

As for Steve he could barely afford his apartment as it was, not to mention his apartment was always far to quiet for his taste. Seventy years ago before he crashed the plane he and Bucky were inseparable ever since they were kids, and when they became adults they got an apartment together, so he was used to somebody else always being there. There was also the fact that it would be rude to turn down Tonys offer of course.

Especially since he felt guilty for what he said to Tony, and he still kinda does as he can never go back and change what he said, and how wrong he was. Tony Stark has made a name for being selfish, uncaring, and really an all around jerk. Steve fell for that act just as many other before him, when Tony was there to fix the helicarrier (almost getting crushed in the process by the way) and pretty much saved everyone on bored without a word of thanks from anyone and him not asking allowed him to get a glance of what Tony really was.

But what really got him to see through the mask that was the Stark name and see the real Tony was when he flew that missile into the portal, he risked his life to save the cities whole population. Steve knew full well how hard it must have been for Tony to leave everything behind for the many lives of other, and just as he did, Tony did without even thinking about it, everyone was wrong about Tony.

"Welcome home Captain Rogers" JARVIS said as he entered the elevator clicking the button that will take him to Tony and his floor of the tower.

Steve had been gone for almost a week on a shield mission, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and snuggle next to his lover in and just sleep and sleep for ages. As the elevator door opened JARVIS turned on the lights for him lighting up the familiarity he missed so much, he walked into the living room and took off his shoes leaving them by the door and threw his duffel bag on the couch deciding to put the contents inside away tomorrow.

Immediately Steve turned and walked down the hall a bit until he reached his destination and opened the door to the large bedroom slowly; not wanting to wake up Tony. The man barely got any sleep as it was which only made Steve worry about his health all the time. So when he saw the bed and how their was no lump of blankets or cute brown bed head peeking out from under the covers he wasn't surprised.

"Jarvis where is Tony?" he asked after a sigh of annoyance already knowing the answer.

He really just wanted to go to sleep but he just really wanted to sleep next to Tony its been two weeks of hardly sleeping and when he did it was alone, he missed the warmth him and Tony shared, the cuddling, the kissing, the other kind of kissing that would lead to eventual sex, he missed everything.

"Sir is in his lab, shall I alert him of your arrival?" the AI asked him.

"Thats fine JARVIS ill take care of it, thank you", yup he was right, he started back out into into the living room and back into the elevator.

JARVIS automatically started lowering him down to the lab. This wasn't a new experience for Steve, he had to drag Tony to bed several times before tonight, if he didn't the man wouldn't sleep for days, which he didn't think was even possible for humans to do. Even with the super serum that heightened his energy all day he still felt tired after a day at Shield HQ doing just paperwork, while Tony could just work and work and work without rest and only the only fuel he would run on was coffee.

He didn't like that either, the man barely ate just drank either coffee or some sort of weird smoothie. Whenever he left for long missions across country he always tried to call tony or text him to remind him of his humanity and that he needed take care of himself, without Steve there the man would overwork himself until he literally passed out from exhaustion. 

That happened once about a year ago he had to leave for a while, due to a potential Hydra sighting in Poland, and when he returned he found Tony lying on the floor. He had a near heart attack when he saw him, but JARVIS calmed his nerves quickly explaining the situation. He was scared to leave Tony after that but eventually the man started taking care of himself a little more during his absence.He was pretty sure Tony felt bad for worrying Steve so much, but he would never say it to his face, Steve figured it out pretty easily though.

The elevator door opened and he walked out and started for the entrance to get into the workshop, first thing he noticed was that the lights were dimmed a large amount and their was no loud music blaring from inside. He looked through the glass that separated the workshop from the elevator hallway and worried when he didn't see Tony right away, it looked much to quiet for the lab and it seemed Tony wasn't even there, even though JARVIS said he was hear, he was starting to doubt the information he received from the AI was correct.He put in his code and the door opened quickly he went through the opening and looked around.

"Tony?" he asked as he walked in farther but when he looked to the corner where the a fairly old large black couch that lies in the shop, he instantly understands why its so quiet.

His lover was laying on the couch his head turned sideways on the arm rest facing him with one hand laying on the arc reactor, the blue light leaking through his fingers, while the other hand was resting on his stomach making some of his shirt bunch up a little bit allowing Steve to see some of the beautiful tanned skin. One leg was on the couch and the other was off still on the ground. He could tell as soon as Tony hit that couch he was out cold, sometimes- well a lot of the time Tony could act like such a child. He smiled fondly as he walked over to Tony and got a better look at his face. He looked so child-like and peaceful while asleep,which was one of many other reasons he missed sleeping next to Tony, there was no look of concentration, or the raised eyebrows of sarcasm, not even that smile he loves so much, it was just Tony. His Tony.

He got closer to the couch and sat cross-legged on the ground right next to Tonys face so he could get a better look at him, right now he just wanted to stare at him, not even remembering how tired he was and his mission that called him down here. He just kept thinking about how much missed that face and he just... didn't want this moment to ever end. Tonys hair was sticking up at different ends, probably due to his tendency to run his hand through his hair when thinking and also resting it in his hand while working. He noticed some hair that was covering some of his forehead and, very gently as to not wake up his sleeping beauty, ran his hand through his hair moving the stray peace of hair back into place.

He kept running his hand through Tonys adorable brown hair until he felt his eyes start to droop and he remembered why he was down here, and he wasn't really up for carrying Tony all the way to bed, he was far to exhausted for that at this point. Not to mention all the grease stains on Tonys arms would probably stain the nice cream colored sheets that were on their bed right now.

"hey...your back" Tony murmured quietly bringing Steve back from his thoughts and looking into Tonys half open eyes.

He didn't see those brown orbs for long sadly as they slowly fell shut again. It made him smile a little at just how cute Tony is when he is half asleep, he missed that too sleepy Tony was one of his favorites.

"Hey, ya im back, I missed you" Steve whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a long soft kiss to Tony temple.

He ran a hand through Tonys hair again, but was stopped abruptly mid stroke with Tony suddenly slowly wiggling his body over towards the back of the couch so there was a space at the front on the couch where Tony was sleeping before. Tony then moved his hand from his stomach and quickly gave two taps to the empty spot next to him. Steve understood the gesture immediately but first he got to his feet and grabbed the Captain America blanket that was folded at the top of the couch.

Tony got the blanket for Steve as a Christmas present along with some fancy drawing supplies before they started dating, but Tony ended up using the blanket way more then him so he just left it down here on the couch for Tony. He unfolded it and wrapped it around his shoulders holding the ends in his hands as he lowered himself onto the spot next to Tony. As soon as he laid down he wrapped his arm around Tonys shoulder letting the blanket come across them both. As soon as he landed on the plush cushions Tony turned into Steves chest and came closer, allowing Steve to put his other hand under Tony completely hugging the other. He noticed that even through Tonys shirt he could feel how cool his arms were, it confused him why he didn't just grab the blanket above the couch earlier if he was cold. He hugged Tony even more, their legs tangling together under the red, white, and blue colored blanket, Steves legs sandwiching Tonys, wanting to keep the mans legs warm, even though Tony was wearing jeans.

Tonys head was nuzzling Steves upper chest while his arms were still in front of him between Steve and Tonys bodies. He looked down a bit to see more of that disheveled hair and instinctively moved his head a little down to place a gentle kiss to top of the head. The smell of Tonys hair next to his nose comforted him even more, there was hints of oil, grease, and the smell that was just Tony Stark, and after only a short time Steve could feel himself starting to fall asleep.

But before he could fall into sweet slumber he heard a low whispered "missed you" next to him that made his heart flutter just a tad, before finally falling into the best sleep he had for the past week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me, let me know what you think in the comments ^^


End file.
